Decade after Decade
by Vamp4475
Summary: Bella,Emmett,& Jasper have been traveling togther for about 100 years now,& every decade since Bella's change,she gets a new power.So what happens when it's her 10th decade & they run into the Cullens?i changed the rating for language!BxE,EmxR,JxA
1. 100 years equal 10 abilites

**Here is it! Decade after Decade! I hope you'll love this as much as I loved writing it! READ and REVIEW!!! Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor The Percy Jackson series!!! Credit goes 2 … Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan! ENJOY!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I~S~A~B~E~L~L~A~~S~W~A~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

100 years=10 abilities

**BPOV**

99 years, 364 days, 23 hours and 5 minutes. That's how long since I was turned, in 55 minutes will be my birthday in many ways, it was the day I was eternally damned and my real 18th birthday, September 13, 1891. My name is Isabella Swan, my real name. I wanted to change it when I was turned but Emmett said that if I changed it then I was running and not facing my pain. Swan was my father's name, my mother died shortly after I was born, however the birth wasn't really the cause of her death. My dad didn't believe it though; when I started to look like her he started beating me. I took self defense on my own but it wasn't enough to fight him off. Till one night, on my 18th birthday he got…greedy. However he didn't even get to do anything, Emmett heard what was going on and grabbed my father's neck and slammed him to the wall, instantly killing him. I thanked him but he was distant, when I asked him why he told me. He was a nomad vampire, I didn't care and he was surprised, he offered to turn me after we were done with Charlie- my father- plus he was excited to have a sister. I agreed and told him to hold Charlie up by the shoulders, he did as I asked and I snapped my father's head, to make it look like self-defense. After everything was over with my human life he turned me, ever since then he was a big brother to me.

That was 1909, and in 1911 Em and I meet Jasper, he was about to attack a human but I stopped him, when he tried to attack me Em tackled him down. He explained to us that he was born in 1844 and joined the Confederate Army at 17 in 1861; he said he looked old enough to be 20. Then he was changed by a vampire named Maria and that she made him command her new born army when he was 20 in 1863. I heard of newborns from Emmett and they scared me – and still do – so when I heard about Jasper's life I offered for him to join my coven.

Yes mine, since Emmett was a huge kid and was as immature as a kid, I stood up and basically took charge of the coven. Although it was pretty funny when Jasper looked at us when I was the one offering instead of Emmett, when we told him he nodded in understanding. He said he could feel Emmett's childish emotions even though he was acting all serious. That's right, Jasper was an empath, and it helps on occasions. When he joined I gave him the choice of going with my diet – drinking animals – or continue his own. So he went with Emmett by drinking humans, what can I do? Old habits die hard.

Then a few years later Emmett came to me asking me to change his diet, I happily agreed and we began working. Then in 1918 **(You guys know what this date is! ****:D****)** Jasper went hunting and killed a little girl. He didn't mean it; she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. He felt a little remorse since she was so young, but somehow I convinced him that it wasn't his fault that it was in his nature to hunt. But then when he saw the girl's parents and felt their pain and suffering he ran. He ran and didn't come back for 2 weeks, 5 days, 17 hours, 20 minutes, and 55 seconds. Yes I was counting, when he left I felt like a mother would when her first born went to take on the world but I thought he was never coming back.

However when he came back, he asked me to help him change his diet as well, so we moved to Chicago and lived in the woods surrounded by wildlife away from the city so he could get use to the diet. He was harder than Emmett probably because he hunted whenever he wanted instead when he needed to. The humans didn't find it strange since the Spanish influenza was going around during the time, they probably thought that we had it and were having a private doctor checking up on us.

Later the next year on my 10th birthday as a vampire he is still coping but he is getting better, but then at the struck of 6:20 and 23 second I felt a sharp – powerful – pain inside of me, I thought I was going to die for the second time. But after 24 hours it stopped as soon as it started, that's when I realized that I had a second power, at first I only had mental shield, but after this 'transformation' – it's what we called it – I gained the ability read emotions like Jasper. From then on every decade I gain a new ability, but in exchange I endure 24 hours of pain, but that's not the worse part. The worse part of it is that every decade, the pain increases each time. It's endurable, but it still hurts like hell, however I guess it's a good thing; because when I fight an enemy and they do damage, I barely feel a thing. The transformation pain is _way_ worse than the pain of having your arm ripped off.

Now it's been almost 100 years and I'm going to get a new ability. After I got my emotion ability, the following decade I was able to read minds, then I was able to change a person's physical appearance, then I was able to move things around, then I was able to see the future, then I was able to control all 5 element, **(I'm talking about wind, fire, earth, water, and quintessence)** then I was able to read the bonds between people, and then I was able to give a vampire human characteristics – like eating and sleeping. Then there is this tenth one, I have no clue what it is, but I hope it's useful.

I'm currently laying on my bed, thinking about the past 99 years and 364 days. We are currently in Forks Washington, the rainiest place on the face of the United States. We've been here before; the Quileute wolf pack liked us a bit since we've saved one of their brothers from a rouge vampire. They trusted us so we made a treaty, but that was in 1994 and just a few weeks ago I stop a wolf from tearing his imprint's face off, he was so grateful that I was able to protect his imprint. He saw that – with us at least – we were vampires that will never hurt humans so he amended the treaty that consists of us being able to go onto their land without permission, however if we want to change a human – I don't know why we discussed this but we did – we have to ask their permission and have them watch us do it before it is commenced. Also another good point on this is that the new pups love us so we are going there whenever we can. I was interrupted thinking by my teddy bear of a brother Emmett.

"Come on Bells, we need to get ready for school. Oh and I want _blue_ eyes!" he yelled, like he need too, with our hearing I could hear him even if he whispered. I sighed and got up; I slid on my sandals and walked down stairs, to find my two favorite people in the world. Note the sarcasm.

One look at Emmett and you will think he is a tough guy who takes shit from no one, which is true, but underneath all of that muscle is a big soft teddy bear. He thinks he is a charmer and wants to be his 'chosen one's' knight in shining armor. Hint in why he wants blue eyes, but in his little fantasy he is missing one little detail, he doesn't have a mate. Jasper is a different story, sure he is fun but yet serious, but that's the problem, he is too damn calm. Emmett calls him wuss, heck even I do, he really needs to loosen up.

Unlike Emmett – who at least tries to find a mate, human or not – he barley looks for a mate, I asked him one time about this. He said that he's afraid to look for a mate because he doesn't want to fall in love with a human and might accidently bite her. I understand, but that doesn't mean he should at least look once in a while.

"Em, it's the tenth year so we all are going to school the ways we looked like _before_ we were damned. Brown eyes." I said; it's been a tradition when we start another decade. When I gain a new power it was like a new beginning, do we start off the decade going to school – or whenever we were in the human eye – as if we were never changed; a new beginning.

Em pouted when I said this, but Jaz was being more 'mature' at the moment, "Thank you, I've been telling him that _all _morning."

"Ok boys, we have 55 minutes and twenty…five seconds. So we have 30 minutes to get you two dressed for school, 10 to get ready to head off, another 10 for me to find a good spot for my 'transformation' to happen, and 5 minutes to mentally prepare myself. I trust you two, well mostly Jaz, to head off to school at 7:00 and its 5:25, I don't know when school starts – they wouldn't tell me. But the earliest you two can make it is 7:30, I'm sure you can make it in 30 minutes right Jaz?"

"Yeah I guess, so what are you going to do during your free 48 seconds?" He asked.

"Relax and wait for the pain." I joked, they laughed. Emmett was the first one to speak.

"But do you really have to be a student Bells? A mother suits you better, be a mom! Please?" He begged, bringing out his puppy eyes.

"Sorry Em, I already submitted my transfer papers, maybe the next school."

"Alright, what grades are we in again?" I sighed.

"Jaz and I are freshmen and you are a sophomore, since we just got here." I sighed again, I love Forks but something tells me that we got here at the wrong time…or the right, I can't tell. "Ok, let's go already, change and come down when you are done. Your clothes are on your beds, once your done I'll change your heights and eye colors so you can pass as a normal freshmen and sophomore.

They nodded and headed upstairs to change, I sighed and sat down on the couch, I love this house better than any other house we had over the years. It was my pride and joy, it was…well…ok I won't lie.

It is a castle, yes like the ones in a fairytale. I had it built here in the outskirts of Forks just 30 minutes from the school, and it is surrounded by the forest, you can't see it unless it is right in front of you. Jaz and Em didn't know how I made it like that but I did. It was built…I think in 1919, when I first had my 'transformation', because I always wanted to live in a big place where everyone I love can be, there was also a stable just around the side of the castle, Jasper clams them so we can have a ride with them. Jasper loved that part of the place, he use to live in Texas and he used to ride almost everyday, so riding makes him feel like home. We own about all of the land till the neighbors, there was another victorian house. We never visted there before since it was just built recently. I talked to the guys if they wanted to greet them, Em agreed but Jasper somehow convinced us not to. The reason why it was here in Forks was because the architect during the time said that this was the best place for our 'conditions', we told him we loved wildlife but also love rainy places with occasional sun, A.K.A now Forks, Washington.

The castle had white wall bricks and a blue roof theres was around 20 or more rooms, each with a bathroom, and billions of windows.** (I have the link on my profile)** I am meaning for someone to personally decorate each room but I can't seem to find someone to have my vison. Their designs were too modern, and all the same theme, I wanted something modern but yet old – I am afterall 100 years old – and each room with it's own theme. It's own…feeling; so I always reject their ideas.

My room was the 'main' room, like the one where the king and queen would sleep. Only one problem, I don't sleep, unless I wanted to, I personally decorated it. The bed was in the middle of the room just under a family portrait painted by Jasper, the walls were a painted black and red, the windows covered one wall that overlooked the whole forest and they lead to a balcony, the curtins were white and flowed nicely when the windows were open.** (Picture of the bed on my on my profile)**

Em's room was decerated by me, as well as Jaz's, his room was a natureish theme, brown and green everywhere, his windows were all made out of tree designed stained glass, the curtins were blue to look like the sky and he had good access to the roof if he climbs out of it.** (Stained glass windows on my profile)** He has a Samsung 42 inch plasma tv hooked with all the latest game systems and games.** (Link of the plasma on my profile)** Him and Jaz played once in a while when they are bored, sometimes I play too but not to often because Em hates it when I beat him.

Jaz's room was a little more difficult, he loved reading and the Civil war so I had his room baiscally dedicated to those topics. However, he said he couldn't feel home there so I had to do re-arrangements, now the walls were a camouflage pattern, and his windows were also stained glass but they had a camouflageish pattern, then I added chairs, bedspread, plus some netting that hung down from the celing. **(again link on my profile)** I also added a bookself for his books and a desk for his laptop when he feels like surfing.__He loved it when I was finished so now he never leaves his room unless we drag him out. **(Yes I do have the links, for Jaz's room, one is for the bed itself and the other is the walls and decerations, please ignore the furniture on that one plus the toys.)**

I was driven out of my thought about our home when Emmett came booming down the stair case, "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Same thing I always think when I am about to go through my transformation. The past years, you two, our new family – the Quileute – just everything Em; why?"

"You just have this really concentrated face on, I was wondering what you were thinking about." He said while sitting down, he was wearing a green shirt that had 'Harley' writing on his right shoulder, along with worn out jeans and white shoes that can only fit his huge feet. **(Link on my profile)** Jaz came in wearing a white shirt that had a grayish color plaid buttoned up shirt, along with tight jeans and grayish cowboy boots. **(His outfit is also on my profile.)**

"Well, now that you guys are dressed let me fix you up." They nodded and Jaz went up to me first. I closed my eyes and pictured him as a 5' 6" blond guy with icy blue eyes and gave him a little scruffy beard that looked like it was barely 2 or r3 days old. I opened my eyes and there he was, "Like it?" I asked him.

He took a look at himself, I used my other gift and got a mirror from the bathroom and brought it over to him so he could get a better look. "Not bad, love the scruff, just like a real Texan." He mused smirking.

"That's the whole point." I rolled my eyes. "Em your next," Jaz sat down and Em stood up in front of me. I closed my eyes and pictured him 6' 1" since he was pretty big already and brown colored eyes, added a little tint of red in his dark brown curly hair and opened my eyes. "There how is that?" I said moving the mirror in front of him.

"Love it!" he exclaimed while sitting down next to Jaz.

I looked at my watch and it was 6:55, right on time. "Ok, so far so good, now I have 25 minutes till my transformation starts, can you guys get ready in your own?" I asked.

"Yes Bells, stop worry about us, it isn't like we are going to run away when you are gone." I raised my eyebrow at Jaz.

"Oh really? Last time I remember you ran when I went out hunting and I came back with you gone and Emmett stopping from hunting you down." He had a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to get away for a while, I shouldn't have left a note." He got up and hugged me tightly, "You're the most amazing person I ever met in my years I have been a vampire Bells, don't forget that. If I ever leave again, I'll always come back." I nodded and looked up at him smiling. Suddenly we were both picked up and twirled around.

"I want in the hug fest!" Emmett pouted; I giggled and gave him a hug as well. He put us down and I pulled out of their grasps and headed up to my room to change. I put on a white long sleeved buttoned up shirt with short grey shorts, I am planning to go bare footed. I graced down the stairs to find Em and Jaz talking on the phone.

"Ok, I guess we'll see them there, bye." Jaz said then hanged the phone up.

"Who was that?" I asked them while putting my long brown hair in a high ponytail, leaving a strain of my hair in my face.

"The neighbors in the Victorian house, the one who called was the father, he was asking if we needed any help to get around the school, and since his kids also just transferred into the school he thought it would be good if we got together. I said it would be nice but that you were 'sick' today so you wouldn't be in. I'm guessing he is a doctor because he started asking questions about your health, but I assured him that it was a slight cold and it would pass with just some rest." He said all under one breath, I swear he needs someone who can spice up his life.

"Good job, now I am going to head out, make sure you leave no later than 7:00 to get there at 7:30, don't scare the humans away. I don't see anything happening at the moment so we are good." They nodded, "I'm going to go for a quick hunt before laying down, behave." I looked at Emmett at the last part.

"Why is it always me?" he whined.

"Because you always have some way of getting into trouble, you seriously need someone who can calm you. And Jaz you…"

_Don't go there Bella._ He glared at me; I shrugged my shoulders giving him an innocent look.

"Ok, bye boys." I waved and they waved back. Then I took off running into the forest, I took a whiff and smelled a herd of elk running towards my way. I pushed myself a little harder and tackled down the biggest one. I snapped its neck and jabbed by teeth into its jugular. Once I drank it dry I made a ditch to bury it, once I was done with that I check my watch. 6:10, wow I didn't know I wasted so much time.

I ran towards the end of my property of the forest and stopped when I saw a meadow, it was beautiful and I could hear water flowing in a river near by. I walked over to the middle of the middle of the meadow and looked at my watch. 6:20 sharp, I laid down on the soft grass and closed my eyes. My watched beeped, signaling that I had 10 seconds.

10…100 years…9…I wonder what adventures we will have this decade…8..7…6…5…4…3…2…1…well we will see. 0. Then a sharp pain rushed through my body, worse than the pain from last decade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~D~W~A~R~D~~C~U~L~L~E~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sooo? what do you think? Press that little green button to let me know! Also remember the voting for 'Is this really happening?' is up on Bexxyy's profile, link is in the Author Alert, the one I will post after this! Oh and I forgot to mention, the voting ends on the 3****rd**** of December! VOTE! also thx to my awesome beta **_**kinziewriteslove**__**!**_**Love ya girl!**

**~:~Vamps~:~**


	2. Author Alert

Hey everyone Vamps here,

I know this is not an update but this IS important! I have recently heard that M rated stories are being pulled out by Fanfiction. Not I only have one M rated story and currently it has no Lemons but I am planning to put some! And I agree with Shortbritches85's thoughts about it. Now this is to EVERYONE!

If you DO NOT like the rating of the story or the plot or whatever you don't like about it…DON'T read it! No I have gotten some complaints from PM or review small ones and sometimes big one, depends on how you look at it. But I have never put them down because well it's your views and your way to express your thoughts of my story, or any story for that matter.

I got a complaint on my story, Perclight, not too long ago and I was planning on not removing it. But what got me to remove it was that this person insulted you, my readers, and that was when I deleted that review. You can say anything about my story and how your opinion is, but it depends on the author, but…once you call my readers, you guys, idiots for reading my story. That is uncalled for, come on what are you 5? Just because you don't like it because it's not in a way you like it to be don't call other people idiots because they like it. This is applying to everyone, not just a certain person.

Reviews are certainly welcome to any story, depends on the author, but again not every reader is a harsh strict critic. Read for enjoyment or escape, don't try to look for the mistakes or...things that are 'improper' or 'rude'.

I personally love M rated stories, not just because of the lemons but because it is real. M rated stories have the reality of the world. Not everything is all pixie dust and fairytales and it's nice to have some reality once in a while. You may not like it but yes, there are rapes, murders, psychos that run around, child molesters, teenage pregnancy, sex…EVERYTHING! And M rated stories show…some of these, maybe not everything but who knows? I have not read all of them. So please sign this Petition by Shortbritches85.

.net/s/5734048/1/Petition

It will also be on my profile along with my statement, pls sign it, get your friends to sign it and help Fanfiction keep these awesome stories. Also Shortbritches85 has a few lists of some stories that were taken of the site, and I would like to take this moment to say that I am so devastated that Jasper's Black Rose's stories got taken off, I love her stories! Here is also her site, take a look at hers and see for yourself.

.net/u/2037153/Jaspers_Black_Rose

And please remember that if you do NOT like the stories don't read them. That is top problem of the M rated sites being pulled off because a lot of readers, and or writers, complain of the graphic description of M rated storied. Guys comes one, it says no one 18 years or older and for adults only. Even if you are at that age I am thinking that you are still 10. And don't bitch at me about it; it is based on your actions.

*sigh* sorry for the long lecture but I had to get this out of my system. Please sign this Petition and try to get more ppl to sign it, everyone needs to know and decide on what to do!

Thx for everything and I AM writing my stories,

*Is this really happening Readers* I have an interesting idea for my story but I have to see if my Beta likes it real quick them I am off like the speed of light!

*Perclight Readers* since I have been updating this one quite often I am going to take a break because I am currently having writers block here but I am going to do Edward's view, Finally Alive Again, and I am certain that it will give me the inspiration I need.

*Finally Alive again Readers* I am updating this one at the same time as is this really happening? So please be patient. Read the Perclight update to learn more.

*Decade after Decade Readers* Once I update Finally Alive Again and is this really happening then I WILL update this one next! So please be patient and thx for the reviews I love them!

All reviews are welcome on my story BUT if you insult my readers better hope that you are anonymous because I will bitch at you on what your problem is. So I bid you good will and thx for listening!

~:~Vamps~:~


	3. A Nice Ass

**Hey vamps here, I am sorry about the late update but at the moment my awesome beta reader is busy and has just let me know that she can't beta read my stories at the moment. So right now I am absent of a beta reader and if anyone is one please let me know or if you know a good beta reader please send me one of their stories or a story they beta read. Twilight is my pain passion and any with Bella like Paul, Sam, Jared, Edward, JACOB (;D 'cause he is so damn hot), and anyone else would be awesome. This message is on my other two stories, so you can also read this message there.**

**Now enough with my babbling! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM TWILIGHT (unfortunately :()!ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I~S~A~B~E~L~L~A~~S~W~A~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Nice Ass

**EPOV (Edward's Point of View)**

You know what's worse than having a damned life? Having a damn life with no one next to you and…

"Edward, pretty please?" Having a damned life with two 'sisters' who have nothing entertaining to do except torture me.

"For the last time Alice, _no!_ I am not, I repeat, _am not_ going to school wearing _that_!" I said pointing to the stupid piece of clothing she picked out for me, "I at least have a say in what I wear."

"But you dress retarded, you have _no_ sense in fashion what so ever!" she pouted.

"Listen we have to go to so out." I pushed her out, "Now." Then I slapped the door when she was behind the door.

I locked it, even though I knew it wouldn't be enough, and went to my closet to find something decent to wear. I pulled out a pair of ripped jeans and an Ed hardy Death or Glory long sleeve black shirt, **(The pics are on my file)** after I gathered my clothes I laid them on the bed, tossing the clothes Alice picked out, and took off the pajamas I had on before putting on my selected clothing.

"I don't approve!" Alice yelled.

"I don't give a damn!" I yelled back.

"Language, Edward Anthony Cullen." Esme said sternly as she walked by my door.

I grabbed my book bag and went out the door finding her just outside of it with her arms crossed, "Sorry mom." I said kissing her cheek and passing her.

As I was going down the stairs Alice was there with her hands on her hips, "I don't like it Edward." She narrowed her eyes, "It makes you like a depressed person."

"Gee, I wonder why?" I said sarcastically while I passed her. She whined and went to the kitchen. I shook my head and headed for the door. "You and Rose can drive I'm going first." I called out as I walked to my Volvo. I took my keys from my pocket and opened my door then climbed in. I start up my car and drove out of the drive way, I looked behind me and saw the Alice and Rose were getting into Alice's Porsche, I sighed and speed up going onto the main road towards Hell on Earth, High School.

When I pulled up to the school parking lot I noticed there was two guys leaning on motorcycles, I pulled into my spot, which was next to the bikes, and turned off the car. Alice and Rose followed behind me and parked on my other side, I grabbed my bag that I tossed to the back and got out. The guys' heads turned to me as I shut the door and they looked at me curiously.

Alice and Rose came up beside me, "Hey, are you guys' new kids?" Alice asked and I jabbed her in the side.

"Yeah, I'm Jasper Whitlock, and this is Emmet Swan. I assume you guys are the Cullens and Hale?" The blonde guy with the scruff said holding out his hand.

I grabbed it and shook it, "Yeah, Edward Cullen, this is Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale." I said stiffly, "I'm sorry but…um…"

"What Edward means was that our dad didn't tell him about us showing you guys around." Alice said, I looked down at her and glared, damn pixie. _Now you see why I didn't want you to dress like a retard Edward._ Oh like she could have seen it coming, jeez. Alice may be a physic but she terrible at it when it comes to my clothing.

"Sorry, she is always like that; you know a little smart ass." She slapped my arm and I felt her glare, "So have you guys got your schedules?"

"No, we were about to but if we missed you guys our sis would have our necks." The big guy, Emmett, said.

"You have a sister?" Rose asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah, Bells, also known as Bella, Busy Bells, Isabella, and sometimes Isa but only when she is tired and you can get away with it." He laughed and Jasper grinned trying to hold back his own laughter.

"How about we start heading towards the office now." I said pointing towards the office, "So where is she?"

"Home." They both said at the same time.

"Um…she got sick this morning…major pain." Jasper said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I see, and I got a question." Alice said bouncing towards Jasper's side, "Did you guys dress yourselves?"

"Definitely not, Bells dress us." Emmett laughed, "Though sometimes when she is tired we do dress ourselves."

"See Edward they let their little sister dress them." Alice said in an innocent voice.

"Yeah but I'm not like them, I rather not be suffocated by you girls, mom and dad are no help with that though since you two find ways to maneuver your way around." I grumble.

"Oh it's not what you think Eddie boy." Emmett said, "You see in our house…" he began, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"In the beginning we always fought, refusing being dressed the whole shebang." Jasper continued also putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Then Bella found a way to make us do it her way." Emmett gulped, "but we will not say because we don't want that for you, fight on buddy, while you still can." They patted my back. Is she that bad?

"You know it makes it seem that Bella is kinda bad but she is more like a mom to us." Jasper said pulling back his arm. "She…took care of us when our parents were gone."

"We are not blood, none of us; I came first and saved her from a…bad world." I tried to read Emmett's mind but came up with nothing, I tried again with Jasper but again nothing.

_I wonder what happened…_ Alice thought, ok so it's not me…then what is it?

"Then I came in, she saved me that time though. Sorry we are piling this on you, we just really appreciate everything Bells done for us, and the thing is…" Jasper stopped as we reached the office. "She never refers back to our pasts, it's always…'moving forward is what we should do, but that does not mean that our pasts can't affect us its only when we suppress them is when we are weak.'"

"Those are the words she gives us every day, again sorry for dumping this on you." Emmet finished as he opened the door for us, "Bells basically 'raised' us."

"It's alright, we are kind of the same, neither of us are blood related, Carlisle and Esme adopted us." Rose said walking in first and we followed after her.

"I was adopted first, then Alice and Rose last. Oh and by the way, never call me Eddie again." I said heading towards the desk. "Stay behind me, Ms. Cope seems to think she's younger than she really is." I shivered in disgust.

Then stifled in laugh and nodded, we approached her desk and I saw her adjusting her bra, I saw Jasper and Emmett gagging behind me. "Hello Edward." She said in what she thought was a sexy voice.

"Ms. Cope." I mumbled.

"Hi Ms. Cope we just came for these new students' schedule." Alice said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh yes, names sweethearts." She asked fluttering her eyes at Jasper and Emmett.

"Jasper Whitlock." He whispered.

"Emmett Swan, oh and Isabella Swan our sister, she couldn't make it today." Emmett said trying to avoid looking into Ms. Cope's eyes.

"Ok…" she started disappointed turning to her computer, "Yes, I have you here. Let me print them out for you darlings." As she put them on the counter I swiped them and handed them to Emmett and Jasper. "If you need _anything_ come can see me ok?" She winked. I shivered in disgust, but she thought it was in pleasure, and turned to the guys.

"Thanks Ms. Cope." Rose said smiling while she and Alice pushed us out.

When we got outside Jasper and Emmett laughed out loud, "Oh god I can so imagine Bells face if she saw that!" Emmett breathed out.

"Well now that's all over with what do you have first?" I asked shaking my head.

"Biology 1 and Bells have English." Jasper said first.

"World History, man I hate this stuff." Emmett whined while Alice and Rose got their schedules and see if they had any classes together.

"Hey do you guys play any sports?" I asked as we walked towards the front doors.

"Yeah Jaz does baseball and soccer while I do football, sweet we have every two class together." Emmett said the last part to Rose.

"Bells does basketball but hasn't played in years." Jasper said as he was looking back and forth between his and Alice's schedule, I have to talk to them later.

_Don't think about it Edward, I have a feeling this would be good for us. I was the one after all saw that this would be good. Plus…they're _so_ cute!_ Alice thought looking at Jasper. I glared at her but she pretended she didn't know and continued on talking to Jasper.

"Hey Jasper let me see your sister schedule." I asked holding my hand out; he gave it to me not taking his eyes off of his own.

"Oh and by the way, call me Jaz, not Jazzy, Jaz." He said looking at me.

"Call me Em if you want too." Emmett said putting his schedule in his pocket.

"Ok, then you guys can call me Rose." Rose said leaning towards Em's direction, I glared at him and he visibly stepped away from my vision.

"I like Ali sometimes." I sighed and grabbed Alice by her collar. "Hey that's delicate!"

"Shut up Alice, you don't like being called neither 'Ali' nor 'Al' and we both know it." I said pulling her back.

"So…um…do you guys do any sports?" Jaz asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Rose and Alice are cheerleaders and I am captain of the basketball team." I said bored, he nodded but kept quiet. _Damn it Edward! Don't scare him!_ Alice shouted in her head. _I swear Edward if you continue I will make you miserable for the rest of your eternity._

I rolled my eyes and continued pulling her shirt ignoring her threats and looked at Isabella's schedule. "Um…since we have first period together we'll head off." Rose said taking the schedule from my hands.

"Rose, not cool." I said trying to get it back but failed.

"Well it looks like she has first period with you." Rose said giving back the schedule to Jaz, and then smirked up at me. _I have a really good feeling about this Edward._ I scowled silently while I made my way to my first class, I have a feeling this is going to be a long day.

~:~**Lunch**~:~

"So are you boys going to try out after school today?" Alice asked Em and Jaz, I gave up trying to stop them and decided to give them a scolding when we get home.

"Yeah, hey Edward when is the basketball tryouts? I think maybe Bells would want to join." Em asked as he took a bit out of his pizza.

"Friday after school." I said bored and played with the so called food.

"Cool, plenty of time for her to recover." Jaz said as he ate a french fry, how they can eat this shit I will never find out.

"Hey Rose, since you and Alice came in her car I'll head out first after school. We have no practice until try-outs and I have errands to run." I gave her a look.

"Alright, we'll tell mom when we get home then. Have fun." _Catch a lion for me bro._

_Hunting? Really Edward?_ Alice complained as she and Jasper talked. We continued talking for the rest of lunch, despite Alice's attempts of making me cancel my hunting, and when the bell rang signaling for the next class we went our separate ways. Just as I was about to sit down in my Biology class Jessica Stanley sat right next to me batting her eyes at me. I inwardly groaned as she tried to start a 'conversation' with me and flashing me her cleavage.

"So what are you doing after school?" She asked me leaning forward. I inched away from her and tried to hide my disgust.

"Going home and then some errands." I said while pulling out my notebook.

"Too bad, because I was thinking about maybe we could have some fun at my place." She stretched her hand towards mine. I retracted my hand and inched more away from her.

"Even if I was few after school I would never go near that prison you call home, Stanley. Now would you please go to your seat before I make you." I stated firmly, she pouted thinking it would make me change my mind and walked, well strutted, to her seat. I groaned and run my fingers through my hair. _This is going to be a _long_ class_.

~:~**Parking Lot**~:~

"Come on Edward, just skip the hunt today and go tomorrow." Alice complained as I got into my Volvo.

I rolled down the window and glared at her, "Alice, I am going to go home and put my things away, then I am going to go hunt because I have a feeling that you and Rose are going to bring those boys back to the house either today or tomorrow. You didn't win this morning about my clothes and you are not going to win about this." I turned on the ignition, "So deal with it." I pulled out of the lot and rolled my window back up as I drove through the streets towards home.

When the path came up I turned left and wove through the trees until I finally got the opening where I saw Esme planting in her garden. I parked near the house and got out to greet her.

"Hey mom, I'm going to hunt soon." I told her as I walked towards the door.

"Okay, be careful."

"Aren't I always?" I smirked and tossed my bag on the couch before I took off for the forest.

After an hour or so I caught about five bucks and one deer. When I was satisfied I decided to make a quick run to my meadow. When I got to the clearing I was shocked by the girl laying in the middle of the meadow. I slowly approached her and checked for her heartbeat but I didn't find one. She was wearing a long white sleeved shirt with grey shorts and no shoes. She had long brown wavy hair that was spread around her like a halo. _Why the hell is she here?_

I checked for any ID but couldn't find one, so I picked her up and started to run back to the house. I looked down at her occasionally and each time I did I noticed something different about her. Her face held a concentrated look and her hands were clenched as if she was holding back something. She had pale white skin that was paler than mine; she was also just as cold as me. What is she? I ran faster and when I got back to the house Alice was waiting for me.

"I saw you coming, Carlisle is inside." I nodded my thanks and followed her inside.

"Carlisle." I called out as I set the girl down on the couch. "I found her in the forest, she has no pulse, no ID, but yet her skin is ice cold and paler than mine. Do you think so is a vampire?"

He came downstairs and kneeled down next to her, checking her pulse as I spoke. "No, if she was then she would have fought back or do something of the sort." He lifted her head and opened her eyelids, "Her eyelids won't open." He stated looking up at us.

"So she _is_ a vampire, but why won't she open her eyes?" Rose asked sitting on the arm of the couch.

"I don't know, but for now let's get her to Edward's room for now and we'll watch her to see where we go from there." We all agreed with him and I gently picked the girl up and ran towards my room to lay her down on my bed.

"Carlisle, I'll stay with her until she, wakes up I guess." I said as I sat down on the couch in my room.

~:~**A Few Hours Later**~:~

"Carlisle!" I yelled as the girl started to move her hands and feet. Soon everyone was in my room waiting for the girl to wake up.

"She's waking up?" He asked me.

"I think so; she is just starting to move her hands." I answered him as I stood by the bed; he touched her neck and shook his head.

"She has no heartbeat, so she can't be waking from a change." He mused, running his hand through his hair.

Suddenly her hands shot to her head and groaned, "God, it's always worse at the last second." She slowly got up and ran her hands against her face. She froze for a second and looked up to see all of us watching her. "Who the hell are you? And why am I here?" she said slowly backing away from us.

"I'm Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen. This is my family, my wife Esme, my daughters Alice and Rosalie and my son, who found you, Edward." Carlisle said introducing us. "Edward found you in the forest laying in a meadow, you had no heartbeat and cold as ice but your hands were clamped shut. Can you explain that?"

She snickered, "I thought you would have figured that out by my eyes." She said.

"I don't know what you mean, their brown." I said, trying to get into her head.

"Ah, sorry," suddenly her eyes turn gold like ours and we gasped, "reflex, I tend to do that to confuse other vampires." She got up and walked over to Carlisle, holding out her hand. "My name is Isabella Swan; my family is just beyond the forest. It's an honor to meet the man that inspired the animal hunting lifestyle." She smiled.

Carlisle looked shocked for a moment but then his eyes widen, as well as t rest of us except for Esme. "You're _Isabella Swan_." He gasped shaking her hand.

"I don't know which Isabella Swan you are talking about Carlisle, but she is Emmett and Jasper's sister. Remember? We were telling you about them just a while ago." Alice said with her mouth dropped to the floor while looking at Isabella."

"You met them? Well, they have some explaining to do when I get back. I'm glad to meet you but I have to run. It's nice to meet you Carlisle, and I'll tell you about my time in Volterra some other time. Until then, I'll see you guys later." Then she ran out the open window leaving us in shock.

After a while I turned to Carlisle, "Her time in _Volterra?_ As in with the Volturi?" I asked him.

"Aro told me about her over the phone once and she was passing by with her brothers when he first met her. She had taken to my diet on her own and was ecstatic to know there was more than one coven with the same diet. She stayed for a few years until she left, he took an interest in her because she was able to block his gift." He explained.

"Well that explains why I can't hear her, but she must have more than one gift because of her eyes. They were brown then turned gold."

"Not to mention Jasper and Emmett's their eyes were colored too, and they were …human." Rose said looking out the window she jumped out of.

"Aro never went into specifics, he said that I wouldn't believe him and had to, 'see it to believe it.' I rarely thought about but kept it in mind since he spoke highly of her which is unusual." He pulled Esme close to him and kissed her forehead, "I can't wait to hear her story but for now, we wait."

He led Esme out of my room and the girls followed behind them. I signed and walked over to the window; I looked out of it and smirked. _She had a nice ass, I'll give her that._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~D~W~A~R~D~~C~U~L~L~E~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lol, ok Edward is a bit OOC but I couldn't help it, but other than that, I am sorry for it being short, I didn't want to put Bella's point of view because I didn't want to give away too much. Srry, again I am looking for a beta reader so please PM me if you know one!**

**~:~Vamps~:~**


End file.
